


Coffee Shop Stalkers

by phoneboxmug



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Stiles are adorable, First Time, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Secret Crush, Top Derek Hale, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoneboxmug/pseuds/phoneboxmug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a secret crush on Stiles, Stiles has a secret crush on Derek. Derek forgets his wallet at the coffee shop they stalk each other at and Stiles is desperate to use this as an excuse to finally get the ball rolling.<br/>Laura and Lydia are cupids. Derek and Stiles have filthy minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe there was a fire at the Hale house in Beacon Hills but Laura, Derek, Peter, and Cora all weren't there at the time. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story! not sure how many chapters it will be but I will be surprised if it's more than five. :)
> 
> \- I haven't got anyone to proof read this so if there are some silly mistakes I'm sorry! T-T

Derek looked up expectantly as he heard the pleasant ring of the bell above the door indicating that someone was entering the coffee shop. His heart skipped a little and he hid a satisfied smile behind his coffee cup. He was here again.

‘He’ was the young man who had be devouring all of Derek’s attention, thoughts, and dreams for the past three weeks.

The young man had short dark brown hair that stuck up messily due to his habit of pushing his long slender fingers though it. His eyes were also a brown but they were light, almost golden in the sunlight. His frame was thin but muscular with long arms and legs. He was probably shorter then Derek, he had mused, maybe 5’10 or 5’11, but it was hard to tell as the young man spent most of his time bent over books or his laptop. As he entered the shop he headed straight for the till where there was no queue, it was only a small shop, and ordered his usual – a tall latte with an extra shot of espresso. As he absentmindedly looked round the shop Derek quickly bent back over the newspaper he had been reading. He didn’t read any of the text but instead focused on memorising the way the young man’s tight fitting baseball shirt clung to his chest so Derek could just make out his nipples. Then, after a few seconds, Derek chanced a looked back up and continued watching. The young man had pulled out his phone and had started typing.

He must be about 18 or 19 years old Derek had worked out. Not that that took much deducing seeing as he looked only a few years younger than himself. Also, he always carried a heavy laptop bag on his shoulder and arm full of Criminology textbooks. Derek had positioned himself nearer to the young man’s usual spot (Derek’s usual spot was near the window which was where he sat now) a week earlier and saw that he was typing up notes from a ring binder which had written on the front in an untidy scrawl: ‘Yr 1 first term’. The ring binder was full of the same hurried scribble. Derek had once had to quite severely suppress a broad fond smile from replacing his usual look of stony indifference when he had seen the young man looking perplexedly at his own notes clearly not understanding his own writing.

Although Derek was now accustomed with nearly every adorable quirk and mannerism that this young man presented he still however did not know his name. This bothered Derek. However being the aloof and brooding recluse that he was Derek had resigned himself to the fact that he will probably never know, let alone talk to him.

Derek was pondering, for the umpteenth time how this scrawny, often hungover looking, but adorable kid could make him, the allusive enigma that is Derek Hale – freelance photographer, turn into a mess of butterflies and clammy hands just by entering the shop.

Derek continued discreetly watching as the young man collected his coffee, jostled with his laptop and books for a moment then picked his way clumsily though the little tables which filled the shop. He was desperately trying not to spill his beverage but wasn’t making it easy for himself. He had balanced it on top of one of his many text books so that in his other hand he could hold his laptop bag, who’s strap seemed to have broken. Derek swallowed back an “aw” as he watched the young man finally plop down on his favourite seat by the power socket but then almost spill his coffee all over his textbook. Something about this his demeanour made Derek’s inside melt – not something Derek’s insides were known for doing that’s for sure. But this was not the only part of Derek that the young man had control over it seemed. Derek watched, totally engrossed, as the young man took a sip of his coffee. Derek felt his jeans gradually becoming tight and uncomfortable as the young man slowly licked the white frothy milk from his lips. Then, as if teasing Derek personally, he ran his thumb across his lower lip to collect the last traces of the milk and placed the tip of his thumb into his mouth and sucked. Derek’s jeans were now becoming extremely uncomfortable. Then the young man bent down and picked up his laptop.

Derek took another sip of his coffee willing his semi stiff cock to remember that he’s not 16 and shouldn’t be this horny. Gradually this worked but Derek kept watching, inconspicuously he hoped, as his lanky object of affection opened his laptop and furrowed his brow. Derek looked back down at his newspaper and realised he had been reading the same sentence since the young man had walked in. Embarrassed at this he turned the page taking another sip of his now lukewarm coffee. He took a swift glance in front of him to see the young man was also taking a sip of his coffee and making a face. He then reached for the sugar and poured an enormous amount in and stirred it. Derek again marvelled at how he can be completely immersed by someone he has never even spoken to, or even knows their name.

Derek then almost spilled his own coffee as he jumped at the sound of his phone ringing and looked down to see it was vibrating menacingly across the table. Derek’s put his cup down with a clatter and answered it. It was Laura - his sister. Laura sounded stressed (as usual). Laura, unlike Derek, still worked for the family run magazine and website that specialised in auctioning glamorous grand houses often depicted with equally glamorous people lounging around them. Derek loved his family, deep down, but hated working for the magazine. Laura shouted down the phone. Derek held it a few inches away from his face.

“Look Derek, before you say anything I just want to you to know that I don’t want to hear it.”

Derek rolled his eyes. This was typical Laura.

Laura continued “I don’t want to hear about how you’re freelance now, how you don’t want to work for Peter because he is creepy as shit, or how you’re fed up with me asking if Cora really is old enough not to have to call home every day…” she takes a deep breath and goes on “or how the magazine is elitist and pompous, or how you think everyone who works here are morons, or how…”

Derek finally cuts her off. “If you’re about to ask me to fill in for one of your ‘morons’ then maybe listing why I don’t want to is not the best idea.” He can almost hear her eyes roll.

“Less sass more action please Derek!” she said.

Derek smiled in spite of himself. Even if he thought Peter was a creep he still liked and got on with Laura.

Laura continues “But yes, I need a favour - you free?”

Derek was very free. Since turning freelance he had been probably freer than he would have wanted to be but he didn’t want his sister knowing that. He especially didn’t want her to know he was spending his unemployed hours hiding out in a coffee shop watching students (or rather a student).

“When would you need me?” He replied in an exaggerated weary tone.

Laura cheered up at these words. “Now if possible! You know I wouldn’t ask you if it wasn’t an emergency.”

Laura’s pleading tone made Derek smile, ever so slightly, again and he absentmindedly looked up from his coffee that he had been stirring. And when he did look up he was met with a surprise. Him. The young man, the student, the gorgeous, adorable, object of his affection was staring right at him. They locked eyes and then the young man seemed to blush, or did Derek imagine that, and duck behind his laptop again. Derek was speechless.

“Derek? Look I’m not going to beg… well I might, but come on! I really need you! Are you coming or not?” Laura cried.

Derek roused himself from his stunned stupor. “Yeah I’m coming.” He replied weakly.

He then hurriedly got to his feet grabbing his belongings haphazardly. The sudden eye contact had taken him by surprise. He felt like a teenager again, crushing on someone and then when they notice you not being able to handle it.

“Great! Come to the office ASAP. I’ll drive us to yours for the equipment if that’s fine?.” Laura asked cheerily, apprently not noticing Derek’s sudden change in tone.

“Right” He replied not really listening to her, he was too busy rushing out of the shop trying to convince him self that he was rushing because Laura needed him and not because he had made eye contact with his ‘crush’.

 

oOo

 

Stiles leaned back heavily in his chair and distractedly ran his fingers through his hair. He let out a long slow breath and then reached for his coffee and took a sip trying hard to think. Then his phone vibrated and he picked it up. It was a text from Lydia.

  
‘Well? xxx’ was all it said.

Stiles quickly replied.‘He just left. Got a phone call or something. Seemed urgent x’

There was a pause. Stiles didn’t put his phone down knowing that Lydia wouldn’t take long to reply. He was right.

‘Aw sweetie! Always next time :) xxx’.

Stiles smiled warmly and thought back, like he often did, to Beacon Hills.

Stiles had fallen in love with Lydia the second he had laid eyes on her in third grade. He had stayed loving her until he was 17 when to his surprise they became close friends. Stiles’ best friend, Scott, had started going out with her best friend, Alison, when they were 16 so Stiles and Lydia were suddenly thrust together on group outings and at lunch. Stiles had tried his luck with her many times but she was cold and thought little of him but he didn’t give up. Soon after that Lydia’s crazy and possessive on-and-off-boyfriend, Jackson, had moved to London and Lydia had opened up a lot more. Strangely to Stiles the more time he spent with a new open and friendly side of Lydia came through (though she could still be cold and indifferent when she wanted to). They became closer as friends rather than as lovers and now it has gotten to the point that it makes them both cringe to think of their relationship being any other way.

Scott and Allison had stayed in Beacon Hills, Scott continuing his job at the vets until he saved up enough money for university and Allison training to become an archery instructor. Stiles and Lydia had both managed to get into quite a prestigious university that luckily was still fairly close to Beacon Hills. Lydia, who was something of a genius, was taking Advanced Mathematics and Stiles, who wasn’t lacking for brains either, was doing Criminology.

Although they had stayed close Lydia did now have a gaggle of girls who she liked to hang out with, but she always made time for Stiles and always took a great interest when it came to Stiles’ love life (or lack there of). Stiles had found it slightly harder to make friends than Lydia. He had always had Scott at home and even when Scott started going out with Allison they still spent nearly all of their time together. Stiles had made friends with his roommate, Isaac Lahey, but Isaac was kind of quiet and when he did talk he was cynical and quite often rude. However they had found a happy medium between Stiles’ hyperactive sarcasm and Isaac’s cool dry wit and were already planning on finding a place together next year with Lydia and maybe some of her girl friends. Stiles was happy. He had Lydia, he had Isaac, Scott visited often (probably so often it was going to take him another year to save enough money to go to university), he was enjoying his studies and the university life. In fact the only thing that bothered Stiles at the moment was the fact that he was still a virgin.

Stiles rubbed his nose absentmindedly as he mulled over this subject for the hundredth time. Stiles knew very well why he was a virgin and cursed himself daily for it. Stiles fixated on people, and said people were completely out of his league. He couldn’t help it! If he liked someone he just couldn’t look at anyone else. Lydia is the prime example, she was the main reason he came to university a virgin (he liked to tell himself at least). And now it was happening all over again.

Stiles started browsing facebook but wasn’t really looking at any of the posts. He was instead thinking about how it started. How he had gotten himself into this mess.

Stiles had been hungover. He had been rushing to campus when he suddenly thought that he should probably get a coffee otherwise his was going to fall asleep (again) and miss the whole lecture. Spotting a small pleasant looking coffee shop, which would probably be cheaper than a chain, he had darted in only to stop dead in his tracks when he laid eyes on the adonis that was Derek Hale. Derek had been sitting at what Stiles had later learnt was his favourite seat by the small window reading a newspaper. Stiles’ first thought was that he must be still drunk. Surely no one looks that good unless you have beer goggles on. Stiles was so taken aback that he had almost forgotten why he had walked in to the small coffee shop until the curvy woman behind the counter had called out to him.

“Can I help you with anything?” She had called in a sweet sing song voice.

Stiles visibly had to pull himself out of his daze and tried not to stumble as he walked over to the counter.

“A tall latte with a extra shot of espresso to go please.” He had managed and the woman nodded and started busying her self with the machine.

Stiles tried to sneak a glace back at the man in the corner and to his surprise the man seemed to be doing the exact same thing. He was bent over his paper but had his head tilted to the side and was squinting at Stiles with a furrowed brow and a steely expression. Stiles was at first taken aback by this intense look. However, Stiles being Stiles, he had not taken it as a deterrent. When he had liked Lydia he had dealt with a lot worse then an intense look as a rebuff. This time, as Stiles was late, he had taken his coffee and left but he made sure that the next time he came to the coffee shop he sat down a few seats in front of Derek’s seat last time and low and behold Derek had gone and sat down there again.

Stiles, because of his frequent visits, had now grown a kind of rapport with the curvy woman who worked there and one day brought up the courage to ask her about the brooding man by the window. Leaning over the counter, so as Derek couldn’t hear, he called her over. Looking rather pleased she came over and lent in.

Stiles said in a hushed voice “That guy who sits in the window.” He gestured and the woman looked mildly confused but nodded. Stiles continued, “What’s his name?” The woman’s look of warm faded instantly and she looked crestfallen. Stiles couldn’t understand why.

Eventually the woman replied. “Derek Hale. He’s a photographer.” She then turned on her heel and strutted off the clean the coffee machine.

Stiles turned to ogle at this ‘Derek Hale’ and thought to himself that it must be a crime for this man to be behind the camera rather than in front of it.

Once Stiles had, on a drunken night out, told Lydia about his crush and Lydia had since not ceased in her questions about him. Stiles, who had never actually spoken to Derek, was starting to run out of stories and Lydia had since been nagging him to make a move. Stiles had so far, today included, failed to make a move.

Stiles pulled himself out of his reverie and looked longingly over his laptop and at the space where Derek had been sitting. Then something caught Stiles’ eye. There was a wallet sitting on the table. Stiles nearly fell off and then tripped over his chair in his mad scrabble to get to it. Breathing heavily in anticipation he opened it to see Derek staring sourly up at him out of his drivers licence.

The woman behind the counter called over to him having (obviously) noticed his loud movements “Oh did he leave his wallet? Want to hand it in? I’m sure he’ll come back for it.”

“No it’s ok.” Stiles called back over not turning around. “I can give it to him.”

The woman shrugged and turned back to her duties. Stiles stood rooted to the spot for a moment before he, in a manic display of long limbs and frantic flailing, collected his things then left leaving his half drunk coffee behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is awesome. Derek and Stiles finally meet (properly). Stiles gets flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there are some silly grammatical or spelling mistakes in this I'm sorry!! please forgive me!

Derek arrived at Hale Publishing House’s head quarters, which was in the business district of the city. It was a quite a walk from the coffee shop but Derek didn’t want to take a cab. Partly because he didn’t want to spend any of his dwindling bank account balance but also because he needed to clear his head. He did not want to in anyway what so ever reveal to Laura anything about the guy in the coffee shop. She was nosy, meddlesome, and had no sense of boundaries when it came to Derek’s love life. Not to mention her powers of knowing what you were thinking were bordering on psychic. Derek gulped nervously as he knew in his heart of hearts that he would probably end up telling Laura everything.

He pressed the buzzer for Laura Hale and Laura’s sectary Erica answered. “Hale Publishing. What do you want?”

Derek rolled his eyes at Erica’s bluntness. “It’s me Erica, tell Laura…” But he is cut off.

He hears Erica shouting to someone in the background. “Derek’s here! Can I go on my brake now?”

Derek hears Laura in the background snapping at her.

Then Erica talks to Derek again. “She says wait there she’ll pick you up then you guys will go to your’s for the equipment.”

“Thanks.” replied Derek rubbing his brow with his index finger and thumb.

 

oOo

Stiles walks fast down the street and looked at his watch. It was two in the afternoon. Lydia wouldn’t be busy but he doesn’t want to tell her about how much of a creep he is in front of all her friends. He pauses in the middle of the sidewalk, slightly out of breath, and pulls out his phone. He calls her.

Stiles shifts his books nervously under his arm as Lydia’s phone rings. Finally on the last ring she picks up.“Hey Stiles! I’m at University park with the girls if you want to…”

He cuts her off “Lydia, this is an emergency. I’m at Main Street station can you pick me up?”

He hears Lydia groan.“Stiles get your ass over here. I’m not going to give up my amazing parking space because you lost your train ticket again. Also get your jeep fixed for Christ sake!”

Stiles fidgets nervously before talking next. “It’s about Derek I… I’ve done something kind of stupid. I’ve…”

Lydia cuts him off “Don’t move. I’ll be there in five.” She hangs up.

“Ok.” Replies Stiles to the dial tone.

He then looks down at Derek’s wallet worriedly. Why couldn’t he just have gone up and spoken to him like a normal person?

 

oOo

Derek groaned. He hated this. They were at some stuck up person’s estate which was going on the market for a price that could probably solve world hunger. Derek had to take photographs of all the rooms in the house with a model in each room (so that the potential buyer had a guide for how big the rooms were) and it was driving him insane. The owner of the house, who was currently discussing ornament placing with Laura, kept on suggesting ‘better angles’ for Derek to get and saying things like ‘make sure to display the sofa prominently, that cost more than you probably earn in a year’. To be fair this owner was more of an arse hole than the usual owners but that wasn’t making Derek feel any better at the moment. Laura broke away from the owner and walked past Derek.

She squeezed him on the shoulder sympathetically. “One more room and then I’ll treat you for dinner. I promise.” She said quietly to him.

Derek grumbled an inaudible reply.

Laura grinned. “We’ll order takeout and we can catch up. Like old times.”

Derek smiled slightly. “I thought you were tying to cheer me up.”

Laura just slapped him on the back of the head playfully. “Watch it.”

The next hour went by fairly quickly. The models supplied by Deucalion Model Agency were mostly well behaved as usual and Laura managed to distract the owner of the estate for long enough for Derek to get his job done. It wasn’t long until Laura and Derek had packed up their lights, the tripod, and Derek’s camera and were on they’re way home.

Laura was now moaning about the office. “… and as much as I like working with Deucalion’s models they’re sort of …” She took one hand off the wheel and flexed her arm menacingly releasing a gorilla like growl. “I’m photographing this super high end bachelor pad tomorrow and it will look tiny if I put someone like Ennis or even Kali in it.”

“Find another model then.” said Derek helpfully.

“Thanks genius so glad I’ve got you here.” replied Laura rolling her eyes. She then looked at him guiltily. “You know a model is not the only thing I’m missing tomorrow.”

“No.”

“Come on!”

“No!”

There was a pause and then Laura moodily changed the subject. “My house or yours?” Laura asked.

Derek, who had been looking out the window, replied tetchily not looking at her. “My house. Stop trying to wriggle out of not helping me unpack the gear.”

Laura groaned loudly.

There was another pause and Derek groaned inwardly knowing what was coming next.

“So…” she started, shooting Derek a quick glance. “What have you been up to?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Working.”

Laura hit him in the arm.

Derek tried to apease her without telling her exactly but suspected that it wasnt going to work. “There’s no one at the moment if that’s what you’re asking.”

Laura scoffed at him. “That’s a lie! I heard you on the phone you were all happy and sweet. Tell me all about it! Boy or girl?”

Derek squirmed in his seat. “Boy…” he said reluctantly.

Laura made an exaggerated ‘ooing’ sound. Derek wanted to jump out the car.

“And?” She said pointedly.

Derek decided to come clean knowing it was futile to resist. “Look I haven’t even spoken to him yet. He’s just someone who I see in the coffee shop a lot.”

Laura grinned at him. “Hey that’s a start! How long have you been making ‘lovey eyes’ at him then? What does he look like? How old is he? What’s his name!?”

They were turning into Derek’s apartment building’s street now. Derek noticed a red haired girl sitting in her car taking pictures of herself on her phone.

“About three weeks I think, he’s kind of skinny and had dark brown hair, he’s a student, and I don’t know his name.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “God Derek you certainly fail when it comes to having _game_.”

Derek looked away moodily. Laura is now parking and getting out the car.

She hits him in the arm again and he turns to look at her. She smiles. “Good thing you’ve got me.”

They both get out and collect the stuff from the boot.

“Lucky me.” jokes Derek.

Laura, now carrying a light and a reflector, kicked him in the rear. “Shut up, once we’ve ordered we’re going to come up with an amazing plan. You’ll be blown away by my scheming skills!”

They are now in the elevator and Derek presses the button for floor 11. Laura is still talking as they turn down the corridor to Derek’s apartment. “What take-away do you want? Chinese? I’ve got a number in my…” But she cuts off and Derek who was walking behind her bumps in to her.

Her tone has changed “Well, hello! How can we help you?” Derek peers round Laura and his heart stops.

Sitting outside Derek’s front door is the young man from the coffee shop.

Derek watches as he scrambles to his feet looking flustered and embarrassed, pushing his hair up with his long slender fingers and pulling down his baseball shirt which had ridden up were he had been resting against the door.

As he does this he talks fast and nervously in a constant stream of words. His eyes flick between the two Hales who both stare at him. “Hi! I was at the coffee shop just off university road and I…”

At ‘coffee shop’Derek notices out of the corner of his eye Laura shooting him quick stare and then a satisfied smile.

The young man continues not noticing (or just ignoring) Laura's reaction “I saw that you left your wallet there so I picked it up and you’re business card was in it so I went there but they said you didn’t work there anymore but they gave me your address so I’ve just been waiting here until you got back to make sure I got the right apartment number because the girl I spoke too seemed to be kind of rude and not very bothered where your wallet went so I literally just walked here but there was no one in and I didn’t really have anything to today so I just sat here waiting for you.” He takes a deep breath and looks from one Hale to the other waiting for them to say something.

Laura, who has been fixing this kid with a wry smile, eventually starts talking. “Your name?”

“Oh! Stiles. My name is Stiles Stilinski.” He says quickly blushing furiously.

Derek notices that his eyes keep flicking from Laura to him questioningly.

“Stilinski?” Laura mused cocking her head “Wouldn’t be a relation to the Sheriff of Beacon Hills would you?” Stiles looks taken aback.

“Yeah! That’s my Dad how did you…?”

Laura shifts some of the gear so she has a spare hand and offers it to him.“Laura Hale and this is my brother Derek. We used to have some family connection to Beacon Hills but moved away from there a number of years back.”

Stiles takes her hand and shakes it, looking probably too relieved that she had said they were related. Or did Derek imagine that?

Stiles now is smiling warmly. “Oh wow. What a coincidence!” He looks to Derek and they lock eyes. Stiles holds out his hand. “Nice to meet you.” Then he corrects himself “Er… both of you.”

Derek takes Stiles’s hand and they shake. Derek feels like there is an electric current running all up his arm and tries desperately to think of something to say. “Yeah. Thanks for bringing me my wallet.”

Stiles beams and hands it to him. “No problem!” They stare at each other for a moment.

Then Laura interjects – probably sensing that Derek is horrendously out of his depth. “Hey Stiles, this might sound a bit forward but…”

Derek shoots Laura a death glare terrified at what she is about to say, but luckily his sister doesn’t like torturing him that much.

Laura continues “I need a model for a shoot I’m doing tomorrow and you look perfect for it.”

Stiles promptly went bright red. “Me!?” he almost choked. “You’re kidding right?” He looked from Laura to Derek. Derek tried to keep his face void of emotion.

Laura looked earnestly at Stiles. “I’m deadly serious kid! We’re commissioned to shoot this apartment on Parliament Street tomorrow and you’d be perfect.” Laura smiled encouragingly at him. “You’re a student right?”

“Yeah, Criminology, first year” replied Stiles still looking taken aback.

“When is a student not in need of a bit of extra cash. Also it’s the weekend so you can’t have any lectures.” Stiles seemed to be thinking over this intently.

“My jeep really does need some repairs.” He mused.

“Derek’s shooting it. He’s a photographer.” Derek looked at her stunned. Laura winked.

Derek resigned himself to his sister’s interfering. “Yeah I am.”

Stiles’s eyes lit up but he seemed to pretend to ponder it for an extra moment. “Alright.” Stiles smiled self-consciously then wagged his finger at Laura jokingly “Not my fault if you get fired for choosing such a shit model.”

Laura grinned at him. “I’ll take the risk.” She said smiling warmly at Stiles. She then turned Derek and kicked him. “Open the door Derek these lights are killing me!”

Derek pulled out his keys and opened the door letting Laura go in first.

Stiles stood there awkwardly. “Hey when do I need to be there?” called Stiles to Laura who had dumped the gear and was now getting a beer out of the fridge.

“Derek! Give the kid your number I left my phone in the car!” Laura called to Derek. Derek knew full well that the possibility of Laura actually leaving her phone in the car was very slim. Also he was pretty sure she had memorised her number.

“You don’t mind?” Stiles asked blushing slightly pulling out his phone. Derek of course didn’t mind at all.

“Not at all.” Derek said simply.

He then reeled off his number and Stiles’s nimble figures entered it into his phone. Then Derek turned around to put the gear he was carrying in the doorway so he could close the door.

Then Stiles called out from behind him. “Hey Derek…”

Derek turned around to face him and was met with a flash and the artificial shutter sound a mobile makes when you take a picture.

Stiles was looking at him guiltily. “Sorry, it’s for the caller ID. I’ve got a terrible memory for names.” Stiles blushed and Derek felt his heart skip a beat.

“But you’ve been tracking down where I live today. Surely you would remember my name.”

Stiles tried to sound off hand. “When I say terrible I mean terrible.” Stiles then started walking down the corridor and waved over his shoulder. “Don’t forget to text me the details!” he called.

“I won’t.” Derek said a faint smile playing it’s way across his lips.

He walked into his apartment were Laura was sitting on the sofa with a beer in hand grinning broadly.

“Not a shy one is he?”

 

oOo

 

Stiles leaned against the back wall of the lift. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a long breath contemplating that this was the second time today that Derek Hale had influenced such a reaction in him. He unlocked his phone and looked down at it. Derek’s unbelievably handsome face was staring back at him. Stiles felt his insides tingle. He was going to have to get home fast.

He ran out the building to find Lydia still waiting for him. He waved his phone (and the picture of Derek) at her through the window and she clapped looking overjoyed. Stiles got in the car.

“Let me see!” She said making grabbing gestures with her hands and Stiles handed her his phone. She held it up and made an impressed noise. “Oh Stiles, nice choice. You did always have good taste though.”

Stile laughed. “True...”

She handed him back his phone.

“... but hopefully I will have more luck this time.” He finished and hint of trepidation in his voice.

Lydia, who had now started driving them back to campus, noticed this and looked at him motheringly. “Stiles I’m positive that if someone pretends to not be gawking at you in a coffee shop for the better part of three weeks there not there just for the coffee.”

“Yeah.” Smiled Stiles.

“So what happened?” Said Lydia excitedly “I want to know every detail!”

Stiles sat back in his seat and turned to face her. “Well my dear Lydia. Let me tell you a tale of embarrassment, reunion, and job opportunities!”

Lydia laughed.

Stiles told her everything.

When he finished Lydia let out a joyous ‘woop’ and elbowed him playfully in the arm. “So you’ll see him tomorrow then? Turns out you do have game!”

“Who’d have thought it huh?” laughed Stiles.

They turned into the quad and Lydia parked. They started walking back to the dorm.

Lydia changed the subject “Hey we’re going to a house party tonight, me and the girls and Isaac and his friend Vernon?” 

“People call him Boyd.” said Stiles absentmindedly his thoughts having not left the conversation he had had with Derek and Laura.

“Oh.” said Lydia thoughtfully “Are you going to come?”

Stiles thought for a moment. “No. I cant”

“Come on Stiles! I need a good wingman.”

“Hey, I didn’t get any work done today.” Retorted Stiles. That wasn’t a lie but now he knew Isaac was going out no way in hell was he going to pass up this opportunity.

Isaac left at about nine for the party so Stiles was alone in his dorm room lying on his bed. Stiles’s cock ached. Ever since Derek had fixed him with the cool hard stare Stiles was pretty sure he had been nursing a semi. He was amazed that he had been able to keep himself under control until now. He looked up at the ceiling. He bit his lip giving himself a brief seconds thought on weather or not he would think better of this. He didn’t.

Stiles rolled onto his side and pulled open his beside table’s draw. Inside were a bottle of lube, an as yet unopened box of condoms, and a box of tissues. Stiles took out the lube and tissues. He then pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. There staring back at him was the picture of Derek Hale. Stiles sucked his teeth and thought for another moment. He then placed his phone on his pillow and sat up kneeling on his bed. He slowly pulled off his baseball shirt revealing his naked torso. He then undid the button and the fly of his pants. His cock was now hard as he slowly pulled down the front of his boxers so that he was still basically wearing them but so that his erection was now on full display. Stiles reached for the lube and squirted a small amount on his hand. He then caressed his fully erect cock coating it in the lube, which was warm from being in his hot hand. He then started rubbing it up and down thumbing the thick vein that ran along it. He let out a soft moan, conscious of the people in the other rooms, and continued the rubbing motion. His eyes were closed but he opened them and looked at the photo of Derek he had on his phone. Stiles bit his lip and thought about how Derek’s perfect physeek was accentuated by the way he bent over his news paper, how when Derek took a sip of his coffee he would subconscious lick his lips, how Derek’s pants were just tight enough, about how Stiles wished he could just rip them off him, how he wants Derek to take him. Stiles climaxed with a moan that was slightly louder than he meant it to be and collapsed face first onto his bed. The sticky white come was smeared all over his body but for now Stiles just wanted to relax.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek do more than just take some photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this has taken slightly longer than I expected! I want to finish this by Thursday however so the other chapters wont take too long. :) EDIT - I'm so sorry this has taken way longer!! I'm doing the other chapters now and should this time be updated very soon! 
> 
> \- I don't think I've said this yet but the inspiration for Derek's job was hugely influenced by Yiichi's story Shutterbug :)
> 
> again I'm sorry if there are any weird spelling or grammar mistakes! I'm not the best proofreader and I don't have anyone to help me T-T

“So what should I be expecting?” asked Stiles his brow furrowed and his tone serious. He was sitting on the edge of his bed. Isaac was sitting  opposite him on the edge of his and Scott was on speakerphone on the table between them. Isaac squinted at Stiles incredulously.

Scott spoke up his voice coming out oddly robotic because of the phone. “I don’t know dude. I’ve never been with a guy, not planning to either.” said Scott and like the concerned best friend he was he continued “Isn’t it meant to hurt?”

“Dude! I’m not going to sleep with him on the first date! Not that this even is a date…” said Stiles flailing wildly at his phone, not that Scott could see him.

Isaac interjected bluntly “Well you’re acting like it’s a date. Do we really need this ‘conference call’ to discus your sex life?”

“Leave the room then!” Stiles almost shouted.

Scott ignored them and brought the subject back to the matter at hand. “Hey Isaac, have you ever been with a guy?” Scott asked innocently.

Isaac blushed furiously and averted his gaze from both of them. “Yeah once.” He mumbled.

Stiles leaned in and looked at him intently. “What happened?” he asked deadly serious now.

“Mind your own business! I’m not you! I’m not willing to have a frank and open discussion about such personal matters.” Isaac folded his arms as if to reiterate this point.

“Come on! Help a guy out!” pleaded Stiles angrily.

“You just said you weren’t going to have sex with him.” argued Isaac.

He made a good point but Stiles still didn’t want to take the possibility off the table. He was well aware that he was the only virgin in the room, the only virgin in the whole of campus it felt like sometimes.

“Yeah but what if he initiates it? He’s an Adonis! I don’t want to pass up what might be my only opportunity.”

Finally Scott subdued the argument again. “Didn’t you just say that his sister was the one who was playing cupid? If he can’t even talk to you do you really think he is going to ‘initiate it’?”

Stiles decided to try and play it off like he hadn’t been worried about that very point. “Hey, with this kind of thing once you’re over the first hurdle it’s pretty instantaneous.” he said off handily.

“I thought you didn’t have any experience in this.” muttered Isaac and Stiles chucked a pillow at him but Isaac caught it and threw it back.

Scott made an inarticulate noise of annoyance and disappointment. “I hate not being there! I’ll ask Deaton if I can have next weekend off so I can visit you guys." Scott paused as Stiles and Isaac scowled at each other "Shit, he’s calling me now, I’ll see you guys later!”

Stiles grabbed his phone helplessly. “But we didn’t work anything out! How am I going to prepare myself?” pleaded Stiles.

However it sounded like Scott was already walking back into the clinic. “I don’t know dude but whatever it is do it soon. You’re going to be late!” Scott hung up.

Stiles looked at the clock on his phone. “Shit! I am!” Stiles started running around his room collecting his things.

Isaac lay back on his bed and opened a book. “You’re exhausting.” He said and Stiles threw his pillow at him again. It hit Isaac in the face but he just put it behind his head so he was propped up better to read.

“I’ll let you know how it goes!” said Stiles running out the door.

“I wait with bated breath.” said Isaac sarcastically from behind his book.

 

 

oOo

 

Derek liked this space much better than the estate he had been photographing the previous day. It was much smaller and the décor was minimalist and sparing. This was partly because the place had just been very recently renovated which also meant that the owner was not someone who had ever lived there. In fact at the moment they weren’t even in the country, just how Derek liked them. However this much more preferable atmosphere was doing nothing to calm Derek’s excited nerves. He could barely believe that this was happening. He, Derek, was getting a lucky brake! He met someone he liked, talked to them, and was now working with them. Who knows what could happen next? Of course Derek tried his hardest to mask his fluttering heart with his usual deadpan expression.

Derek was putting up a light when Laura came in holding something in a dry cleaning case on a hanger.

She held it up and smirked at him. “This is what your little darling will be wearing. Should fit him nicely, if not feel free to do a couple of nude shots.” She winked.

Derek just glowered at her.

Feigning hurt she continued “What’s with the face? Nude shots are in at the moment, very high class.”

“You’re loving this aren’t you?” said Derek turning back to his light adjusting the barn doors so that the light fell sharply onto the bed.

Laura hung the case up on the door and was now looking at her phone. “I’m loving working with my lovely brother again if that’s what you mean!” She then started reading a text her expression became stony. “Oh shit.”

“What is it?”

“Peter is pissed at me for not using Deucalion’s models. Says I’m going to start a ‘war’ if I don’t go and smooth things over with them. God I hate how over dramatic Peter is.”

“Maybe you should go freelance.” Derek said and Laura walked past him and patting him on the back.

“Thing is, I like having money in my wallet.”

Derek didn’t say anything. He looked at his watch nervously. Stiles should have been here ten minuets ago.

Laura was now waiting for Peter to pick up but she also had too noticed the time. “Give the kid a call. Maybe he’s lost.”

“It’s only been ten minuets. I’m sure he’s fine.”

Laura nodded distractedly as Peter picked up the phone. She was walking over to the hall for better connection when the front door flew open. Stiles came rushing in, his cheeks flushed and his expression embarrassed.

“S… Sorry I’m late! I got lost.” He stuttered.

Derek’s heart did a little summersault in his chest. His eyes scanned Stile’s glistening forehead, his parted lips, his flushed cheeks, and his heaving breathing. This was going to be a hard shoot.

Laura waved and smiled at Stiles and motioned that she had to leave the room because of her phone call. Stiles came into the bedroom/sitting room of the part studio apartment looking slightly intimidated by Derek’s set up.

Stiles gestures at Laura and Derek realises that he has just been staring at Stiles not saying anything.

“What’s up with her?” Stiles prompted.

“Office stuff.” said Derek tying to sound off hand but worried he instead just sounded cold. He gestured to the door were Stiles’ outfit was. “That’s what you’ll be wearing, the bathroom is down the hall.”

Stiles picked it up looking at it curiously. “Thanks!” he said now sounding cheery and he left the room.

After a couple of minutes Laura came back in looking stressed. “Hey Derek?”

Derek looks up from the newspaper he was now reading while Stiles was getting changed. “Yeah?” he asked with trepidation.

“I’ve got to go. This isn’t going to be solved with a phone call. If you could just put the photos on a memory stick and drop them off sometime this evening that would be great.”

Derek looked at her. One on hand he was more than thrilled to spend some alone time with Stiles, on the other hand he now didn’t have his sister around to make sure he didn’t fuck it up. He nodded keeping his face void of emotion. “Yeah sure go ahead.”

Laura put her hands together in a praying position. “Thank you so much!” Then she dug around in her pocket and pulled out a key. She threw it to him. “Remember to lock up once you’re done. Owner’s away.”

Derek caught the key. “Got it.” He said and Laura waved and left.

Derek looked around the room. Him and Stiles were alone in this gorgeous apartment. Derek turned back to his newspaper before his thoughts got too sordid. 

 

oOo

 

Stiles pulled on the suit jacket and even he was surprised by how ‘un-studenty’ he looked. Stiles’ outfit was a tight fitted navy blue suit with a brilliant white fitted shirt. He shoes were a light brown suede material, which Stiles was sure cost more than his most expensive textbook. There was no tie so Stiles had left his top button undone. He smoothed out the creases and admired himself.

“Not bad Stilinski.” he said to himself running his hands through his hair messily.

Stiles had modelled before but only for art classes for a bit of extra cash. He had never done something this professional before. He gulped away the lump in his throat as this fact properly dawned on him. He prayed that he didn’t screw up too badly. Taking a deep breath he exited the bathroom.

Stiles entered bedroom/living room again which Derek had been setting up earlier. Derek was sitting on a stool by his camera bent over his newspaper which was on his lap.

“How do I look?” asked Stiles bringing his arms out wide in a presenting gesture.

Derek looked up suddenly. His eyes scanned Stiles from top to toe, much like he had when Stiles first walked in, he face blank but for a small smile creasing his eyes. He didn’t say anything though.

Stiles made an awkward face and blushed. “Speechless? Bet you didn’t think I could clean up this good huh?” joked Stiles and he could of sworn that Derek blushed too.

However Derek so quickly turned to his camera that Stiles nearly missed it.

Derek spoke from behind his camera “Yeah, you look good. Go sit on the big armchair near the window, that’s were I’ve set up the first shot.”

Stiles nodded feeling slightly embarrassed but tried to put his professional hat on and reminded himself how badly he wanted to get his beloved jeep running again.

“Right.” said Stiles and went over and sat down. He was tense, not really knowing how to arrange his arms and legs. He felt awkward. He had only worn a suit a handful of times and the tight material felt strange and constricting.

It didn’t help that Derek was now staring at him thoughtfully. “Could you do you’re top button up?” asked Derek.

Stiles stared at him for a second and then quickly and clumsily started fiddling with his collar.

“Oh yeah! Sorry there was no tie so I wasn’t sure…” He started fumbling with his top button but his hands were shaking slightly.

Why was he so nervous? Stiles normally did well in situations that took him out of his comfort zone. Was it because Derek was here? Yes. Of course it was. Stiles laughed nervously and he fumbled with his top button. The fabric was tight.

Suddenly Derek was in front of him. “Here.” Derek said in a soft calming voice that sent shivers all over Stiles’ body.

Stiles’ heart erupted in butterflies as Derek placed his hands on top of his and calmly did up the top button. Stiles felt his strong fingers grip the sides of his shirt gently. He felt his fingers subsequently caressing his collarbone as he felt the heat of Derek’s breath from him being so very close to him. Stiles gulped and tried to avert his gaze from looking directly at Derek. He also tried to calm his mind as some very un-PG images were flashing through it. Modelling for a high class website with a boner classifies as a screwing up pretty darn badly in Stiles’ book.

 

 

oOo

 

The button was fiddly he knew and the poor kid had looked like he was struggling so instead of watching Derek had decided to go help. Derek looked up to see Stiles blushing furiously and trying very hard not to look at him. Derek smiled and a warm feeling blossomed in his gut. Seeing someone who obviously has a crush on you react so strongly to just your proximity was a very humbling thing. Especially for Derek who in his darker moments had been pretty sure that most people would be better off without him. But Derek wasn’t thinking of that now. He touched Stiles gently on the knee and felt the kid stiffen.

“All done.” He said trying to sound reassuring.

 

 

oOo

 

“Thanks” said Stiles trying not to smile too broadly.

Derek returned to his camera. Stiles now felt even more on edge and was desperately trying to think of something other than Derek.

But then Derek spoke. “So what do you study?” He was looking through his camera and not at Stiles (as he was mostly taking a picture of the room rather than of him).

Stiles was taken aback. For some reason he hadn’t been expecting they would have a chat. Derek looked over his camera at Stiles pointedly.

Stiles smiled shyly and replied. “Criminology.”

Derek was now back behind his camera. “Could you look out the window?” He asked.

Stiles turned his head.

Derek spoke up again. “So do you study criminology because of your dad?”

Stiles laughed softly to himself. He could hear Derek’s camera clicking every now and then when he took a photo.

“Yeah. I think most dads would love to have their sons interested in they’re jobs but I think mine got a little tired of me constantly poking my nose into every theft to murder that happed in Beacon Hills.”

“So you want to be a Sheriff then?” asked Derek picking up his camera and moving slightly to the left.

“I was thinking more along the lines of a detective or FBI or something.”

“Ambitious.” said Derek with a smile

“Yeah I guess.”

There was a comfortable pause which was filled with Derek’s clicking of his camera.

Derek moved over again. “Do you mind standing by that wall?” he asked pointing at a place between the chair were he was sitting and the bedroom area.

“Sure! Here?” said Stiles quickly getting to his feet and jogging over to where Derek was pointing.

Derek nodded.

Stiles shifted his hands nervously pulling down his sleeves wishing Derek would speak again. He felt so much more relaxed when he was speaking.

“You enjoying your university life then? This city is a bit of a change from Beacon Hills.”

Stiles laughed again. “Yeah. Just a bit.” He said sarcastically.

Derek’s was back to clicking away on his camera.

Stiles spoke again. “Yeah university life is fun.”

Then it was Derek’s turn to laugh. “I bet." he said raising an eyebrow "I’ve seen you in the coffee shop looking slightly worse for wear on a number of occasions.”

Stiles jumped at the mention of the coffee shop. So Derek _had_ been watching him.

Stiles smiled at him teasingly “Do you have a lot of late nights too then? I always see you in there.” said Stiles acknowledging the fact that he had too been spying.

Derek didn’t say anything for a moment. “Yeah I guess I must. Why else would I be in there?” He said eventually and then pointed to the bed. “Would you mind getting on the bed?”

Stiles looked at him blankly. Derek ran his large hand through his hair distractedly clearly too embarissed to ask again.

Stiles snapped to his senses, remembering that he was doing a job, and ran over to the bed. “Yeah sure how do you want me to?” he sat on it awkwardly.

Derek was looking thoughtfully through his camera again. “We get a better sense of the size of the bed if you… If you lie on it.” Derek came out from behind his lens and looked at Stiles very hard, as if trying hard not to show any emotion.

This made Stiles even more awkward. “Right ok. Yeah, yeah that make sense I suppose.” said Stiles quickly avoiding eye contact. He shuffled onto the bed so he was lying on his back like a board.

He heard Derek chuckle. “You look like a corpse if you lie like that.” He said coming out from behind his camera and walking over to him.

Stiles pursed his lips in mock irritation. “How do you know a corpse on the bed wouldn’t be a pretty unique selling point.”

Derek was now standing over him.  “Maybe for you.” said Derek a smile playing it’s way across his lips. He then looked earnestly at Stiles. “Do you… do you mind if I position you? I can’t think of how to explain what I want.” He said now looking very intently at Stiles.

Stiles felt himself going bright red. “Yeah sure if you want, I mean, go a head a don’t mind.” He spewed wishing he didn’t talk like an idiot when he got nervous.

Derek smiled slightly again then his face returned to his attempt and not showing emotion. He paused for a moment and then put one knee on the bed and reached for Stiles's far shoulder. Stiles felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

Then he did something impulsive, very impulsive (he is Stiles Stilinski after all). He reached up and touched Derek’s cheek. He just wanted to feel him, to feel his warm skin, to know that he was real. Derek didn’t flinch when Stiles touched him. In fact he just looked down at him a beautiful look of utter internal bliss seemed to resonate in his blue eyes.

Stiles gulped and pulled his hand away, suddenly realising what he just did. “I’m sorry I… I don’t know what came over me.” But Derek grabbed his hand.

Derek was still leaning over him. “I’ve been watching you for quite a while in that coffee shop. I thought that I would never talk to you yet here are now.” Derek’s voice was low and earnest.

Stiles took a deep breath. “And what’s stopping you doing more than just talking to me now?” he asked his voice coming out breathier than he intended.

Derek seemed to try and process these words for a while. He was still holding Stile’s hand, but not tightly, and Stiles slowly moved it up to Derek’s cheek again. He held him there for a moment.

Derek was just looking at him. “Nothing I suppose.” Was all he said.

Stiles, his want for Derek outweighing his embarrassment and nerves by quite some way, moved his hand slowly to the back of Derek’s head.

“Well then.” said Stiles with a smirk and he pulled Derek closer to him.

Derek didn’t resist.

Their bodies pressed together as they fell into the hot wet kiss. They’re tongues moving in unison exploring each other’s mouths as their hands explored each others bodies. Stiles suddenly realised that his hand, which wasn’t at the back of Derek’s head, had been slowly moving down Derek’s back and was now firmly grabbing his ass. He didn’t stop. Derek, who was on top of Stiles, hand one hand stopping him from crushing Stiles and the other was expertly undoing the buttons of his shirt. Stiles caressed Derek’s head pulling him tighter into the kiss they’re breath hot in each other’s faces. Stiles pulled away for a moment to catch his breath and looked into Derek’s eyes. All he saw was pure lust and Stiles was sure that his eyes looked the same. Derek’s hand was now under his shirt slowly pulling it away. Derek moved his leg up, which was between Stile’s legs, until his thigh was against Stile’s fully hard cock. Derek kissed Stiles’ collarbone and Stiles felt himself grinding up against Derek’s thigh rubbing his cock through the layers of fabric against Derek’s leg. He could feel Derek doing the same to him. He let out a soft involuntary moan as Derek moved down to his nipples. Derek licked them and Stiles let out a louder moan. He could feel Derek shiver in pleasure. But then suddenly Derek pulled away.

 

 

oOo

 

Derek pulled away and looked down at Stiles who was looking up at him a look of utter confusion and disappointment on his face.

“Why’d you stop?” Stiles asked in an almost angry tone.

Derek heart broke a little at Stiles’ expression.

Stiles continued “I think I was making it quite clear that I had zero problem with what you were doing.”

Derek pulled away and sat up on his knees and Stiles propped him self up on his elbows and looked at him. “If we have sex here then we might never get to have sex ever again.”

Stiles suddenly look gravely serious. “Why?”

“Because Laura will kill me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles go back to Derek's apartment and *stuff* happens ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so long coming! my life got very busy all of a sudden but I've got some time now so hopefully the last chapter (which the one after this one) won't be longer than a couple of days :) enjoy!
> 
> again I probably haven't proof read this enough so please bare that in mind! T-T

Derek has no idea how they managed to finish the photo shoot with out ripping each other's clothes off but somehow they did. The threat of Laura killing Derek, and thus not being able to have sex again if they did have sex in that apartment, seemed to have scared Stiles to the extent that Derek had to tell him to relax and not stare daggers into the lenses.

Now they were in a cab making their way to Derek apartment. Stiles, who was back in his usual baseball shirt and jeans, had insisted on helping Derek with the equipment and had maintained further that he was going to help Derek all the way back to his apartment. Of course Derek knew that Stiles was doing this for more reasons than just to be helpful, and Derek had absolutely zero problems with his ulterior motives.

“Hey, do you want to stay for dinner?” Derek asked suddenly breaking the slightly awkward silence and making Stiles stare at him stunned. There was a pause. Derek went red (not as red as Stiles goes but defiantly not his usual tanned but stoney complexion). “I mean if you want to, I…” Derek continued now feeling embarrassed and looking away from Stiles.

“Sorry! Yeah I would love to.” Stiles blurted out.

Derek was relieved that it seemed that Stiles’ silence had been due to awe and not awkwardness. Derek turned and smiled at him contentedly and Stiles smiled back. Derek thought to himself that it had been a very long while since he had felt like this about a person. He really liked this kid… really liked him a lot. Before he had felt lust for Stiles, just staring at him in the coffee shop. But, after talking with him and the photo shoot and then what had happened on the bed, he was starting realise that there was something more here. He only hoped that Stiles felt the same.

They pulled up to Derek’s building and the two of them carried the equipment into Derek’s apartment dumping it in the small living room. Stiles now seemed much more relaxed and had been talking animatedly about how Derek’s apartment reminded him of some TV show he had once seen but couldn’t remember it’s name. Derek was a quiet person by nature but liked Stiles’ constant stream of thoughts, which were unabashed and honest. Derek’s past relationships often had the problem of people being dishonest. Though, he quickly corrected himself, it was rather early to be calling this anything near a relationship.

Stiles plopped down on Derek’s couch with a contented but wistful sigh. “You know, this is what sucks about living on campus, couches. The ones in the games room stink of beer and worse, so everyone tends to just hang out in peoples rooms.” Stiles said continuing his stream of consensus.

Derek chuckled to himself and went to look in the fridge. “How old are you?” Derek asked taking out two beers showing Stiles the reason for his question.

Stiles grinned cheekily at him and Derek felt like it was going to take all his will power to keep his hands to himself.

Stiles winked “19. Just don’t tell my dad.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at him in mock disappointment and Stiles laughed.

“Youth of today.” Sighed Derek in a mock dissapointed tone joining Stiles on the couch and handing him the beer. Stiles took it and then hitched his legs up underneath him so he could face Derek properly.

Stiles grinned at him playfully and frowned “’Youth of today’ my ass!” then after a pause “How old are you then?”

Derek took a sip of his beer “23” he said leaning back on the couch at and angle so he was facing Stiles his legs stretched out in front of him on the coffee table.

Stiles gaped at him.

Derek's turn to frown at him. “What?” he asked defensively.

“I could have sworn you were in your older!” Stiles said bluntly.

Derek snorted. “Thanks!” he said pretending to sound hurt.

Stiles suddenly realised that he had been more than slightly rude and Derek watched (his heart erupting in little bursts of pleasure) as Stiles flailed widely almost spilling his beer.

“No! I mean you look older, not like loads older, just like a few years or something! God I’m such a dumbass. I’m just going to shut up now…” said Stiles trailing off and going bright red. He took a swig of his beer to try and stop himself from talking.

“Thought you never would.” joked Derek finding that teasing Stiles was his new favorite game.

Stiles pretended to glower at him gulping down his mouthful of beer and then flailing at Derek again.

“Hey! If you want me to go just say!” joked back Stiles waving his long arms so much that he almost spilled his beer again.

Derek grabbed his hand steadying the bottle. Then, somehow, they were suddenly much closer.

Derek's heart quickened “I don’t want you to go.” he said in a low voice still holding onto Stiles’ hand.

He surprised himself sometimes with how dominant he could be as he was someone who in normal life was often quite quiet. At Derek’s words Stiles had gone completely scarlet and totally silent. There was a pause in which all Derek could hear was Stiles’ quick excited breath. Derek took the bottle from Stiles and put it with his on the floor. He then maneuvered himself, one his knee on the sofa and his foot on the floor, across the sofa towards Stiles who watched him transfixed.

Stiles, who seemed to always want to have the last word no matter the situation, said in a hot breathy tone that made Derek tingle all over

“Then convince me to stay.”

That was it. Derek was on top of Stiles his hands pushing up Stiles’ shirt to reveal his thin but muscular frame. Stiles pulled it over his head and discarded it somewhere on the floor. Derek didn’t see were because Stiles’ hands were immediately pulling Derek’s v-neck off him in one quick movement. Stiles ran his hands over Derek’s torso his eyes glued to his body. If Derek wasn’t already hard the look of hunger in Stiles’ eyes would have done it for him. Derek lent in slowly for a kiss but Stiles greedily grabbed his shoulders and pulled himself up to meet Derek. The kiss was hot, wet, and indescribably passionate. Again their tongues intertwined, their breath quick and hot. Derek could feel Stiles’ slender hands all over him, running through his hair, caressing his chest, and then finally at the button of his jeans. He had them undone in a second.

Derek grinned at Stiles cheekily. “Not so much trouble with that button.” He said referring to Stiles’ trouble with his top button at the photoshoot.

Stiles looked up at Derek for the first time since they embraced and Derek thought his heart had stopped. Stiles’ cheeks were flushed, his mouth was parted slightly, his brow was glistening with sweat, his breath was sharp and quick with anticipation, and his eyes... Derek stifled a moan. Stiles’ eyes screamed that he wanted to be fucked.

Derek grabbed Stiles under his knees and pulled him towards him so Stiles lay flat on the couch. Derek undid Stiles’ jeans and pulled them down below his ass. Stiles was still breathing heavily and hungrily as Derek pulled down Stiles' boxers revealing his fully hard cock. Stiles moaned as Derek kissed his tip which was already oozing pre-cum. Derek looked up at Stiles as he licked the length of his cock. Stiles was writhing slightly in pleasure one hand pulling though his own hair  and the other tentatively making it way to Derek’s. Derek suddenly thought (and realised later he probably should have thought of this earlier) that maybe Stiles wasn’t as experienced as him. It would make sense, Stiles is younger and had the eagerness for sex of someone who hadn’t got it in a while, and the tenacity but tentativeness of a virgin. Derek held Stiles’ hand and placed it behind his own head. Stiles looked down at him as Derek licked again and this time Stiles held Derek’s head tight pushing him towards his cock sending a shiver down both of their spines. He then put Stiles’ cock deep into his mouth until he was almost gagging and felt Stiles' hips rise up. He moved his head up and down one hand under Stiles’ ass and the other around his cock moving it in a sort of twisting motion in time with his head movements. Stiles seemed to be almost purring with pleasure his moans loud and full of pure bliss. Stiles then started pulling at Derek’s hair subconsciously as if he wasn’t sure if he wanted Derek down at his cock or up at his face with their lips together.

“I’m almost…” gasped Stiles and Derek pulled away.

At this Stiles fumbled with Derek’s jeans again trying to pull them down, this time seemingly drunk on ecstasy. Derek helped and pulled down his jeans and boxers too. Stiles hungrily leaned forward towards Derek’s cock but Derek pushed him back so he was still lying flat on the sofa. Derek pressed himself on top of Stiles their hard bare cocks rubbing together, this feeling so much better without the layer of clothes that had been there before. Derek held their cocks in his hand, his saliva on Stiles’ being used as lube, and he started jerking them both off. Stiles moved his hand down too to help. They both were sweaty and hot, their hips thrusting, their breath fast and full of passion.

“I cant…!” Stiles managed to gasp and Derek moaned his same feelings.

They came together the hot mess spurting between them. Derek collapsed on top of Stiles exhausted and out of breath. He felt like the weeks of sexual frustration from stalking Stiles in the coffee shop were worth it now that he was here with him.

 

 

oOo

 

That was the most satisfying experience in his life and now Stiles felt completely limp. He wasn’t even sure why, he hadn’t even done that much to be honest (he wasn’t really sure what he was meant to do, but Derek had seemed satisfied so it was okay). He had been so entranced by Derek’s seemingly magic fingers that he had be holding out for pretty much the second since Derek put his lips to his cock. 'Derek’s lips to his cock' Stiles thought again and shivered with pleasure.

However right now Derek was crushing him. He patted Derek on the back slightly awkwardly.

“Hey Derek?” he asked tentatively. Derek grumbled a sleepy reply. “You’re crushing me.” He said plainly, unable to think of a polite way of putting it in time. Derek, with great effort, pushed himself up off Stiles and lay down next to him. The sofa was unusually wide so although it was cozy it was not uncomfortable.

Eventually Derek sloped off to the bathroom, returned with tissues, and the two of them had cleaned themselves up. They lay back down together on the couch now only wearing their boxers. Derek’s eyes were closed though he wasn’t asleep. Stiles was lying there watching him a question refusing to leave his mind.

Derek opened one eye and looked at him. “What is it?” he muttered and Stiles jumped.

“Er…” Stiles said. Derek must have sensed Stiles staring at him but Stiles wasn’t really sure how to say what he wanted to say. So he decided to just say it anyway. “Why didn’t we have sex?”

There was a pause in which Derek slowly opened his other eye and looked at Stiles intently. Stiles looked back at his sheepishly. Derek then sighed thoughtfully (as if too trying to think of a different way to say what he wanted) then he finally spoke.

“You’re a virgin right?” he asked bluntly.

Stiles went scarlet again. “Oh god is it that obvious?” he said now mortified.

He put his hands to his face covering his eyes but then felt Derek’s warm hands on his gently pulling them away.

Stiles looked up to see Derek with a kind smile across his face.

“No. Well a little bit, but it’s very sweet and an unbelievable turn on it seems. You’re just so eager and…”

“Stop it!” said Stiles trying to pull his hands back onto his face but Derek was holding on too tight. Derek pressed his nose to Stiles’ and Stiles looked up at him.

“Believe me. I want to have sex with you, very, very much…”said Derek earnestly.

Stiles felt his cock twitch and was acutely embarrassed that this was the eagerness that Derek was talking about.

Derek continued “But if you want to loose your virginity to me then I would like to make it more special. I mean it feels like I know you so well after watching you in the coffee shop for so long but…” he didn’t need to finish.

“Yeah I know what you mean. We’ve technically only known each other a day and a bit.” said Stiles now intertwining his fingers with Derek’s. “I would really like to spend more time with you.” He said before he could stop himself. Why did he have to say the cheesiest things?

Derek just laughed softly. “I would like that too.” he agreed.

Stiles had now decided that pillow talk was his new favorite thing (actually the second favorite - after the obvious).

In the end they ate leftover Chinese takeaway and watched old episodes of Seinfeld. Stiles went home that night as he had classes the next day. They didn’t kiss as they parted but Stiles knew that it wouldn’t be long until they would.

He couldn’t get to sleep for hours that night because as his mind was plagued with the question of how was Derek going to make his first time ‘more special’?


	5. Chapter 5 & Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have their special first time. 
> 
> followed by an epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Coffee Shop Stalkers! I hope you enjoy it! I am going through all the chapters when I have the time to fix spelling and grammar mistakes and just generally re-writing bits :)
> 
> I've made all the edits to this fanfic I will make for a while :) I'm thinking maybe of turning this universe into a series... maybe?

It had been two days since Stiles had done the photoshoot with Derek. Looking back on it now, sitting in his Criminology lecture, it still seemed like a dream although he had the fading hickeys to prove that it wasn’t. When he had returned and had opened the door to his room he had found Isaac and Lydia sitting there watching a movie on Isaac’s laptop. However the second he had come through the door Lydia had slammed the laptop shut (much to Isaac’s annoyance) and had barraged Stiles with questions. He told them both everything, but keeping it roughly on a non-explicit rating, including Derek’s promise to make Stiles’ first time ‘special’. Lydia had squealed so loudly at this that Isaac had put his figures in his ears.

“Stiles! You know what this means?” She had squeaked holding both of Stiles’ hands tightly.

“What?” Said Stiles getting swept up in her excitement in spite of himself.

“It means that he really likes you, like, _really_ likes you!” she had said beaming at him. Stiles went pink and looked away from her.

“Yeah.” He said quietly.

Isaac groaned. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

Over the next two days Lydia texted him constantly asking if he had heard from Derek yet but apart from the few polite texts they had sent each other (Stiles asking how the photos turned out and Derek asking about his university work) they had not really spoken.

Stiles twirled his pen in his hand. He was beginning to feel frustrated. One, at Lydia for getting his hopes up, two at Scott who was also getting his hopes up saying that it would defiantly happen before he came to visit this weekend, but mainly at Derek. How could he get Stiles so excited and then not act on it straight away? You can’t tease a virgin that you are going to pop his cherry and then make him wait. That’s just cruel.

Stiles’ phone buzzed in his pocket and expecting it to be fore Lydia again asking if there was any news he unlocked it moodily. But it wasn’t from Lydia. It was from Derek.

‘Meet me tonight at 6 in the coffee shop’ was all it said. Stiles texted back quickly.

‘It closes at 6’ which was true. Stiles had once sloped past there getting ready for an all nighter before only to be disappointed. Stiles’ phone vibrated again.

‘Not for us’

Stiles’ heart stopped.

No. Way.

 

oOo

 

Derek was extremely pleased with himself. Not only had his ever-underestimated romantic side of the brain finally joined up with his kinky side of the brain to concoct this excellent escapade, but, judging up Stiles’ text he thought so too. Derek was walking to the coffee shop now but pulled out his phone to read Stiles’ text again.

“No. Way.” Was all it said. Derek grinned to himself again.

Derek was in the coffee shop sitting at his usual spot near the small window. It was 5:59pm when the owner of the coffee shop, a surly middle-aged man, came up to Derek with a sly grin on his face.

“Evening Derek.” He said and Derek felt like he could hear a hint of knowing in his voice. Of course Derek had only told him he need the coffee shop for some photography related things but when he asked that noone else to be there the owner had raised an eyebrow but not said any more.

“Evening.” Derek replied.

The owner held out a key. Derek went to take it but owner held it back and gave him a wry smile. Derek got out his wallet – the catalyst of his recent relations with Stiles – and took out $50.

“Fifty?” Derek asked.

“As long as you remember to lock up.” Said the owner taking the money and placing the key on the table.

“Of course.” Said Derek taking the key and putting it in his pocket.

“Well then. Have fun.” Said the owner turning on his heel and making his way to the door. However the door opened, with that pleasant ring of the bell, before he got to it.

Stiles entered the coffee shop and Derek was transported back to a mere week earlier when he didn’t even know Stiles’ name and would fantasies about taking this mysterious boy. Stiles was less mysterious now and Derek’s fantasies were about to be realised.

 

 

oOo

 

Stiles entered the coffee shop at exactly 6 o’clock. When he walked in however he was not met with Derek but instead a surly looking middle-aged man.

“Excuses me.” Was all the man said as he pushed past Stiles giving him a knowing look.

Then Stiles saw Derek sitting in his usual seat and putting away his wallet.

“Who’s he?” asked Stiles coming to sit in the chair in front of Derek. Stiles was desperate to sound cool in front of Derek who always seemed to have an effortless sense of indifference about him.

“He’s the owner.” Said Derek putting his arms on the table and looking deeply into Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles went pink but resolutely decided to try and sound offhand.

“So how long have we got this place until?” asked Stiles running his hand though his hair and looking coyly down at the table.

“As long as we like.” Replied Derek and Stiles felt his hand on his and then reaching round to almost the back of his head pulling him into a kiss.

They leaned in together across the small table and Stiles was again in pure bliss. Kissing Derek he was sure caused his heart to stop. Derek then pulled away and took Stiles’ hand. He stood up and led him round the corner of the shop so that they would not be able to be seen though any of the windows.

“I’ve not been to this side of he shop before” said Stiles as they walked into a small alcove which had two sofas sitting opposite each other with a coffee table in-between.

“These seats always get taken up first, they’re the best in the house.” Said Derek sitting down on one of the sofas. He then pulled Stiles down too and Stiles landed on top of him. Lying on top of Derek was enough to make Stiles hard but then having Derek smirking up at him was almost too much to bare. Stiles could feel his erection rubbing against Derek’s groin.

Derek raised an eyebrow. “Someone’s excited.” He smirked.

Stiles went red and looked down at Derek’s collarbone tracing it with his finger shyly.

“It’s your fault.” He mumbled.

“Oh?” said Derek grinning at him.

“Promising to make it special and then making me wait two whole days.” Stiles said even quieter.

Derek chuckled under his breath. He then grabbed Stiles tight and turned them both round on the sofa so now Derek was on top. Stiles could now feel Derek getting excited.

“Well then. Here is my apology for making you wait.” Derek breathed into Stiles’ ear making him shiver.

Derek then pulled off his t-shirt and Stiles did the same. Their naked torsos pressed together they kissed deeply and passionately. Stiles gasped for air as Derek slowly made his way down Stiles’ neck, flicking his tongue across his collarbone, sucking his nipples, leaving little love bites on his ribs and hips and then finally, after quickly undoing his jeans and pulling down his boxers he placed his lips on Stiles’ fully hard cock.

Stiles quivered and moaned in ecstasy as Derek deep throated his cock. Derek’s hand was at the base twisting and his other hand was rubbing Stiles’ nipple. Stiles’ eyes were closed but he opened them to look down at Derek who’s eyes were locked on his.

“God Derek.” Was all Stiles could muster the air seeming to have escaped his lungs.

Derek ran his tongue along the big vein on Stiles’ cock and then grinned. Stiles then hoisted himself up onto his knees and Derek sat up too and looked at him questioningly.

Stiles licked his lips “Your turn.” he said.

Derek sat up on his knees his hands holding on to the arm rest behind him. Stiles bent over his jeans and boxers now around his knees. He undid Derek’s jeans and pulled down his boxers. Derek was hard too.

Suddenly Stiles was nervous. He looked up at Derek who looked down at him gently.

Stiles voice faltered but he kept his expression defient. “Jus… Just tell me what you like ok? I don’t have much experience in this.”

Derek laughed softly again.

“No laughing!” demanded Stiles looking back at Derek’s cock.

“Yes sir.” Said Derek softly a smile still playing across his lips.

Stiles tried to remember what Derek had done to him. His resolve now set he made his tongue as wet as he could then lick the entire length of Derek’s penis from balls to tip. He felt Derek shiver. Stiles stopped and looked up.

“Don’t stop!” said Derek his voice quiet but urgent and his eyes closed.

“Oh!” said Stiles and put his lips around Derek’s cock.

He moved up and down his mouth wet with saliva. He forgot to ask Derek what he wanted and instead put his hand on Derek’s ass and pulled him towards him. Stiles gagged but he didn’t stop. He could hear Derek moaning in pleasure and then felt him lean over his back. He felt a wet finger tracing his ass hole. Stiles moaned in pleasure again, his mouth still full of Derek’s cock. He could not believe how huge the desire was to have Derek inside him. Derek then pushed Stiles’ head away and Stiles looked up at Derek.

Derek looked back at him his eyes burning with lust. “Are you ready?” he asked.

Stiles was speechless for once so he just nodded.

Derek grinned at him. “Then turn over.”

Stiles was quick to comply turning over and hearing Derek pulling a condom out of his pocket and them putting it on. Now Stiles was on all fours his ass in the air.

“I’ll be gentle don’t worry” said Derek.

Stiles felt Derek’s hot wet tongue flick across his hole. Then it was Derek’s figures rubbing back and fourth, tugging here and there, expertly finding the places which made Stiles moan and tremble. Derek put one finger in first and then another and then another. Derek was so careful that so far Stiles had felt only pleasure.

He then felt Derek’s hot breath in his ear. “I’m going to put it in now. Is that ok?”

“Oh god yes.” Purred Stiles feeling like Derek was insane to even feel like he had ask.

He then felt Derek’s cock, still wet with his saliva, gently push into his hole. The feeling was indescribable other than that it was exactly what Stiles wanted more than anything else at that moment. Stiles let out a whimper of satisfaction and Derek moaned in such a fulfilled tone that Stiles thought he might come right there and then. Derek then slowly pushed and pushed until he was all the way in. He leant over Stiles and Stiles felt his hot body on his back. He then felt Derek’s strong arm wrap it’s self around him and Derek’s breath hot on his back. Derek thrust slowly and gently at first, making Stiles feel so weak around the knees that he almost like he was going to collapse.

He then heard Derek’s voice again and it was thick with ecstasy. “Can I go harder?”

Stiles could only let out an inaudible cry of assent.

Derek then pulled out and turned Stiles over so Stiles was now on his back. Derek pulled off Stiles’ jeans and shoes so he only had his socks on now and then he hoisted Stiles up one hand below Stiles back the other on the sofa cushions. He then again pushed his cock into Stiles’ ass. Stiles could see Derek’s face now. It was flushed and his brow was sweaty. Stiles knew he would never forget this sight. Derek this time thrust with harder, more passionately. It hurt but the pleasure outweighed the pain. Derek and Stiles moaned and cryed out in extacy.

“I’m going to…!” was all Stiles could say but Derek knew exactly what he meant.

“Then come.” Derek almost whimpered.

They came together the hot wet substance landing on Stile’s chest but he didn’t care. Neither did Derek who then pulled out of Stiles and fell on top of him exhausted.

 

oOo

 

Derek felt Stiles place his arms round him in a hug and Derek squeezed his hands under Stiles too. They lay there for a moment in a comfortable exhausted silence.

“Did you enjoy that?” asked Derek.

Stiles laughed softly. “As first times go that was defiantly my favourite.” he said running his hands though Derek’s hair.

Derek laughed too.

 

Eventually he decided to be the gentleman and get up and go fetch some paper napkins. Once they had cleaned themselves up and put most of their cloths back on that sat there in each other’s arms, the after sex glow still heavy in the air. Derek then kissed Stiles’ neck and he felt him quiver.

Derek grinned. “Want to go back to mine for round two?”

“Thought you would never ask” said Stiles kissing him on the cheek.

 

 

oOo EPILOGUE oOo

 

Over two years had passed since that night.

Stiles was running around the house trying to find his glasses. He lived in this house with: Scott (who had managed to save up enough money and was now at university in his second year studying Veterinary Science), Allison (who wasn’t at university but had got a job teaching archery at the local leisure centre), Isaac, and Lydia (who were both in their third year with Stiles).

“The cab is here!” called Allison from the hallway pulling on her heels.

“Coming!” called Lydia from her room at the top of the stairs.

Stiles promptly rushed in and started rifling through the mess of clothes and make up on her bed.

“Sweetheart!” Lydia called reproachfully turning round from her mirror where she was adjusting her perfect makeup to scowl at him.

“Have you seen my glasses?” asked Stiles.

Lydia rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror. “No I haven’t. Since you got those I swear you spend more time looking for them than wearing them.” she said.

Stiles didn’t reply and left the room now having excluded that from his search as well as his room on the ground floor.

He ran into Scott and Allison’s room next to find Scott still playing the new Bioshock game on their TV.

“Bro, have you seen my glasses?” asked Stiles hurriedly.

“Nah sorry” Scott said not looking away form the TV.

Allison called up again. “Guys? The cab is here!”

Scott, who apparently didn’t hear her first time, panicked and paused the game ripping of his shirt. Stiles chucked him the shirt that Allison had placed on their bed.

“Thanks.” He said grinning at Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes at him and then remembered what he was doing and left the room cursing.

Scott called after him. “Ask Isaac, weren’t you studying in his room earlier?”

Stiles was already heading up the second flight of stairs to Isaac’s attic room. He entered to see Isaac staring at himself in the mirror adjusting his curly hair worriedly.

He turned round quickly when he saw that Stiles had entered.

“Derek defiantly said that Cora’s going to be here right?” Isaac asked and Stiles for the hundredth time.

Stiles, who was now tearing through Isaac’s desk, didn’t look up.

“Yes Isaac. Why don’t you just relax?” Said Stiles wearily.

Isaac turned back to the mirror looking worried.

“Alright for some who have already found the love of their life.” mumbled Isaac.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“You look fine. Now, have you seen my glasses?” asked Stiles.

Isaac pointed to them lying on top of the TV. Stiles grabbed them and put them on.

Suddenly the world was in better focus and Stiles smiled. “Thanks.”

Allison then called again, now sounding rather angry. “Guys! It’s going to leave without us! Erica just text me saying her and Boyd are already there!”

“Coming!” the four of them all shouted guilty.

Stiles grabbed Isaac by his shirt collar and pulled him down stairs. Scott was already running down stairs and Lydia was making her way more slowly teetering on her impossibly high heels.

At the bottom of the stairs Alison adjusted Scott’s collar lovingly and then booted them all out the door and into the cab.

 

 

oOo

 

“They’re late.” Said Cora moodily.

Laura grabbed her around the shoulders with one arm and squeezed her. “There there baby sis!” she cooed and then took a swig of her beer “Good things come to those who wait.”

Derek smiled to himself as Cora blushed. Erica and Boyd returned from the bar and went to sit down next to Derek.

“Wait let me out first.” Said Derek manovering himself out of the booth they were all sat at.

“I could have got a drink for you.” Said Boyd as Erica pushed him into Derek’s vacated seat.

“Didn’t think you would be so long.” said Derek downing the last few sips of his beer and then walking over to the bar.

“Get me a Corona!” called Cora and Derek waved his hand in reply that he had heard.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out to see it was a text from Stiles.

‘Be there in 5! Xxx’ was all it said.

Derek smiled and put it back in his pocket.

Now at the bar he waited until he could hail a bartender. “Three Cornas!” he called over the music when the bartender had finally got round to him. The bartender nodded and went to the fridge.

Derek then felt a familier thin but muscular pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist.

His heart grew warm, as it always did, when he looked over his shoulder and saw Stiles beaming up at him. Derek put his arm round his boyfriend as he stood next to him at the bar. Behind Stiles, Isaac and Scott also arrived at the bar. Stiles gave Derek a quick kiss on the lips and Derek handed him his drink.

“Two to yourself?” asked Stiles nodding to the third drink.

“It’s for Cora.” Said Derek and Stiles raised a mischievous eyebrow.

He then grabbed it and handed it and his to Isaac who looked bewildered. Stiles pointed at the one that used to be his.

“You owe Derek $3.” Said Stiles and then pointing at the other “and so does Cora.”

Isaac looked stunned for a moment and then nodded now a look of determination on his face. He then marched over to the booth.

Derek rolled his eyes and ordered another drink while Stiles and Scott watched Isaac squeeze in next to Cora and hand her her drink.

Once Derek and Scott had got their drinks (Scott getting Allison and Lydia’s too while they had an animated conversation with Laura) they walked back to the table.

Derek was walking just behind Stiles and Scott who were laughing about something that had happened earlier. He watched as Scott squeezed in next to Allison and Stiles sat down next to Isaac.

Stiles then look at Derek expectantly then at the seat next to him which was obviously vacant so they could sit together.

Derek smiled to himself and thought again about how lucky he was to have this new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the epilogue! here are a few things which I didn't get into it.
> 
> Derek and Stiles live together in the same house once Stiles has finished university.  
> Derek goes back to working for Peter under a new (more lenient) contract where he gets to work freelance as well.  
> Isaac and Cora start dating and Cora takes him traveling with her around South America (after he finishes uni - Isaac studied Criminology and Psychology).  
> Laura and Lydia are close friends.  
> Erica and Boyd met through Stiles and Derek dating.  
> Scott and Allison are the first to get married. Stiles and Derek are the second.


End file.
